


Filled with Determination

by hedgehog_goulash24



Category: Undertale (Video Game), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, It gets a little sad, M/M, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_goulash24/pseuds/hedgehog_goulash24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello? Hellooooo...?"<br/>The human slowly woke up to see a figure looming over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled with Determination

"Hello? Helloooo?"  
The human slowly woke up to see a figure looming over him.  
"Hi! Are you okay? My name's Mark."  
As the humans vision came into focus he saw that this 'Mark' looked like a boy his age, but with some slight differences.  
"Erm... I think I'm okay, my head hurts a little bit though. I'm Sean, but call me Jack."  
Mark grinned before helping Jack up from the golden flowers he had landed in upon falling.

"Well then Jack, are you a human? I like your hair, do all humans have hair like this?" The monster said excitedly, looking up at the neon green section of the other's hair as they walked.  
"Oh, thank you! And yes I am a human. I like your hair too, blues my second favourite colour after green. But no, not all humans have colourful hair. Are you... a...-"  
"Monster? Yep! But my mom says I'm one of the most close-to-human looking monsters in the underground."

Mark helped Jack through the ruins all the way back to his home, holding his hand and guiding the way. Jack tried not to stare at the monster's pointed ears and the horns nestled amongst the blue curls atop his head, but found himself looking in awe anyway, he'd never seen a monster before.

"Here we are! My mom and dad are really nice, they'll like you because I like you!" Mark giggles, flashing another big smile before opening the door.

The house was cozy and warm, it felt inviting to Jack, who was still struggling to take the whole situation in. Before he could say anything a creature which the human could only assume to be Mark's mom appeared from a hallway.  
"Hey sweetie. Who's this?"

Mark looked at his new friend who he was still holding hands tightly with before turning and answering his mom.

"Mom, this is Jack, he fell a long way down here. He's a human!"  
Mark's mother contained her shock and politely addressed Jack.  
"Hello dear, I am Tauriel, Jack's mother and caretaker of the ruins."  
Jack murmured a nervous hi back, trying to be polite over his nerves, and felt the hand his was holding squeeze his in comfort.

"Asgore, dear, can you come here for a moment please?"  
A larger figured walked up next to Tauriel, smiling gently down at the two children.  
"This is Jack, Markiplier helped him back here after he fell down."  
Asgore smiled kindly down at the green-haired boy.  
"I am Asgore, King of the Underground, nice to meet you young one."  
Jack looked up, impressed and grinned at the couple, saying a slightly more confident greeting.

"Well then, why don't you show Jack your room? I'll let you know when dinners ready."  
Mark nodded and led the other boy down the hall to his room.

"Why did your mom call you Markiplier?"  
"Oh, right. That's my real name, Mark is for short."  
There was a brief silence as the pair sat down, Jack's head was still sore from the fall.

"So, Jack, what's the human world like?"

-

After that day the pair were inseparable, they were best friends. They grew up together, explored the world together and met some great other friends like Papyrus, Sans, Undyne and Alphys.

All of the other monsters loved the human, and didn't even hesitate to accept him as one of them. Eventually, Jack and Mark started to feel differently towards each other as they got older.

Their faces would tint pink whenever their hands brushed or one of them caught themselves staring at the other for a moment too long. Everyone around them noticed, as 'subtle' as they each thought they were being.

One day, Mark finally broke through the awkwardness. The pair were fooling around, and ended up in a very intense tickle fight until the prince landed breathlessly on top of the human. Mind blurred in the moment, he leant down, connecting his lips with Jack's. Stunned by the sudden act he didn't move at first, but soon kissed back eagerly. They both pulled away smiling like idiots.

"So you... like me too?"

"Just kiss me again you, big dork."

From that day on, their souls were two halves of a whole, and the prince and the human fell in love.

-

Tears running down his face endlessly, Mark picked up Jack's cold and still body, making his way out towards the human village using their souls combined. He couldn't bring himself to look down at the blank face in his arms, couldn't bare to see bright ocean blue eyes closed off forever, or lips that were always stretched into a smile now cold and pale, he just couldn't.

As the human village got closer, Mark's body was still wracking with sobs. Then, human noticed him waking towards them, they noticed Mark's horns and ears, they noticed he was a monster.

"THAT MONSTER KILLED A HUMAN! LOOK! HE KILLED HIM!" They screeched, picking up the nearest most dangerous item they could see in defense. Mark couldn't get himself to say anything, to tell them it wasn't him. More humans flocked towards the first, all with some weapon. The monster could've run, he could've dropped the body and sprinted back to the underground, but the determination to fill the love of his life's final wish was too strong to even consider the idea.

The humans ran towards Mark, shouting, and some started throwing things at him. But the monster stumbled on, towards the patch of golden flowers in front of him. Already battered and bruised, Mark made it, gently laying Jack on the flower bed, kissing his cold forehead one last time before standing up and turning around.

Blinded by their fury and their fear, the pack of humans got to the monster, and started attacking. Mark didn't fight back, he couldn't. With a small and sad smile on his face, he just kept pushing to get back home.

The prince did make it eventually. Bloodied and near-death, he collapsed outside his home on the garden. He was content, he would see Jack soon.

He closed his eyes. He stopped breathing.

-

Their eyes snap open, blinking blearily and looking around the darkened room. They go to move their arms, only to find no response. They do the same with their legs, no response.

Now startled, they come into full consciousness, and look down at their... body?

"no... no... what happened? Why didn't I die? AND WHY AM I A FLOWER?!"

Panic fills them as they frantically try to move, to walk, to get up, anything. The only thing they can do is move their stalk-like neck. Once the panic ceases they expect to feel sadness and anger, but nothing came. The flower tries to call out for help, hoping that maybe this is all a bad dream...

...but nobody came.

-

"JUST LET ME WIN!" The prince cries angrily, using all the power he possesses to try to defeat the human. They spare him endlessly, refusing to fight at all. Finally giving up, the monster stops.

"Jack... do you know why I'm doing this?"

Silence.

"I'm so alone, Jack..."

Silence.

"I'm so afraid Jack..."

Silence.

"I'm..."

"I..."

The battle finishes, and Mark falls weak to the ground, his powerful form fades away and he returns to his old self, exactly how he looked before... before.

The human still looks determined, but surprised at how broken the prince looks. They stand there, not saying a word as tears begin to fall from pink-haired creature's eyes. Then he laughs emptily.

"I always was a cry baby, wasn't I Jack?" The monster says, standing up weakly.

Confused, the human stays silent.

"I know," the prince sighs shakily, "you're not actually Jack, are you?" He looks at the human sadly. "Jack's been gone for a long time."

"So, what is your name? ...Frisk? That's a nice name."

Frisk, to Mark's surprise, forgives him, and so Mark explains how he can finally break the barrier, and then uses the souls inside him to do so.

"Have you ever really loved someone Frisk? Have you ever loved someone so much that you would do anything to never lose them?" Mark asks quietly. Frisk shakes their head.

"You will one day, trust me."

"...I loved Jack. I loved him so much, and I still do. When you do feel like that, keep that someone close and never let go."

Unexpectedly, Frisk walks forward silently, wrapping their arms around the broken prince for a moment as he starts to cry again. Mark talks to Frisk a bit more, assuring them that they are loved.

"Well, my times running out... goodbye."

The prince turns to leave, but hesitates.

"Hey Frisk... take care of mum and dad for me, okay? And the others, look after them all for me, okay?"

With that, Mark leaves. He has done his job, monsters are free.

He is content. Jack would be proud of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry. This hurt to write.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this, and if you liked it, check out my other Septiplier oneshot! I'm also writing a third one so keep an eye out for that! (They're both happy I promise)
> 
> Don't forget to like and comment, and be sure to share this with anyone who needs their heart broken.
> 
> Hope you have a great day!
> 
> \- Chloe :)
> 
> *if you want to see more of me*
> 
> Tumblr (I can be kinda funny): tumblr.com/your-neighbourhood-fangirl
> 
> Instagram: @clakearts_


End file.
